Disculpa y Perdón
by IncestuousGirl
Summary: "Entonces, Josh fue sincero consigo mismo. Estaba celoso de Sophie, y tenía miedo de que ella se considerara demasiado importante como para ser su hermana. Suspirando levemente, se dio cuenta de que lo único que hacía dañándola así era alejarla..." NO INC


Hola lectores!

Un fic de unos nuevos mellizos de una serie de libros que me estoy intentando leer. Está situado mientras aún están en casa de Saint-Germain y Juana de Arco. Es sólo amor fraternal, ¿ok? Bueno, que disfrutéis.

* * *

><p>Estaban en la cocina, hablando a pesar de no tener nada que decir. Sophie acababa de dejar pasar otro de los comentarios hirientes de su hermano mellizo, que últimamente se sucedían sin parar. A pesar del dolor que le provocaban, la joven se limitó a observar a Josh con fingida indiferencia y se levantó de la mesa lentamente, con el rostro helado, y anduvo con paso ligero hasta llegar a su habitación.<p>

Josh la dejó marchar con una mueca molesta, sin percatarse de la forma en la que le miraban Juana y Scathach, hasta que sus miradas se hicieron insoportablemente descaradas, y no pudo menos que volverse a mirarlas.

-Qué.-dijo con algo de brusquedad.

Las dos mujeres se miraron entre ellas, pero no dijeron nada. Josh observó entonces a Saint-Germain y Nicolas, que bajaron inmediatamente la mirada con rostros culpables.

-Qué.-insistió el joven, golpeando furiosamente con el pie en el suelo.

-¿De verdad no te has dado cuenta?-exclamó Scathach en un arrebato, sin poder reprimirse más.

-¿Darme cuenta de qué?-inquirió Josh, alzando las cejas.

-De que eres un maldito idiota, de eso.-respondió la Guerrera, cruzando los brazos con firmeza sobre el pecho como si estuviera tan furiosa que esperara darle un puñetazo.

-Lo que Scatty quiere decir…-la interrumpió Juana rápidamente antes de que Josh pudiera decir nada.- Es que creemos que no te estás comportando de la forma más apropiada con tu hermana.

-Bueno, pues como tú misma has dicho, es mi hermana, y creo que a estas alturas ya sé cómo tratarla.-rebatió molesto Josh.

-Que sea tu hermana no quiere decir que puedas maltratarla así.-replicó Nicolas calmadamente, mirándole con fijeza.

-¿Maltratarla?-exclamó furibundo el joven, herido porque se hubieran dado cuenta.- Yo no la estoy maltratando. A ella no le importa; me ignora. Además, no sería culpa mía si se lo tomara muy a pecho.

-Bien, de hecho…-aportó Saint-Germain.- No te ignora y si le importa. Y realmente la estás haciendo daño, Josh.-el músico suspiró lentamente.

-Y eso no es lo más adecuado para sus circunstancias.-dijo Nicolas pacientemente.- Tiene que estar en perfectas condiciones para aprender el arte del Fuego.

-¡Ajá!-gruñó furibundo el joven.- Sólo te preocupas por ti mismo y tu estúpida profecía; no te importa lo que le ocurra a ella.

Se hizo el silencio en el comedor, a pesar de que el que Josh no confiaba en Nicolas fuera algo que todos sabían. Saint-Germain calló, muy disgustado por aquel insulto a su maestro, mientras que Nicolas suspiró poco dispuesto a rebatirlo de nuevo. Juana le tapó la boca a Scathach antes de que soltara algo de lo que se arrepentiría, y en su lugar replicó firmemente:

-Pues, por lo que veo, a ti tampoco te importa demasiado.-todos la miraron asombrados por su valentía y su inflexible tono de voz.- Estás tan inmerso en tu propia autocompasión, que no te das cuenta de que Sophie no tiene la culpa de nada, y te empeñas en dañarla de la peor forma posible sin tan siquiera arrepentirte al menos durante un instante. Yo siempre he querido tener un hermano, pero francamente, si tuviera que ser como tú, preferiría no tenerlo jamás.-Juana le miró a los ojos calmadamente, y finalizó sabiendo lo que sus palabras causarían.- Ya me sorprende que ella finja que no ocurre nada y que intente hacerte sentir mejor, pero te aseguro que me asombraría enormemente que aún te quisiera.

Josh la observó fijamente, y sintió como reprimía las lágrimas mientras se levantaba, como herido por un rayo, para ir a la habitación de su hermana melliza. En la cocina, Saint-Germain cogió la mano de su esposa y preguntó cuidadosamente:

-¿No has sido un poco demasiado dura con él?

-No.-respondió ella suavemente.- Esto tiene que arreglarse, y tiene que arreglarse ya.

Mientras tanto, Josh subía las escaleras pisando fuerte. Estaba realmente furioso por todo aquello, pero sobre todo estaba dolido. Después de todo, no era su culpa si su hermana se lo tomaba todo a mal, a pesar de tener aquellos fantásticos poderes. Entonces, Josh fue sincero consigo mismo. Estaba celoso de Sophie, y tenía miedo de que ella se considerara demasiado importante como para ser su hermana. Suspirando levemente, se dio cuenta de que lo único que hacía dañándola así era alejarla. Observó la puerta cerrada frente a él, y muy lentamente y con mucho valor, entró.

Observó a su alrededor, y se fijó en su hermana melliza, que estaba sentada en la cama, con la espalda pegada a la pared, los brazos alrededor de las piernas, y la cabeza en las rodillas. Josh apenas pudo ver su rostro, pero supo que estaba llorando.

-¿Soph?-dudó el joven, avanzando lentamente hacia ella.

Sophie fue tan inteligente como para secarse rápidamente las lágrimas de las mejillas antes de levantar la cabeza para mirar a su hermano. Sonrió falsamente sin demasiado entusiasmo y deshizo su posición, sentándose en el borde de la cama con las piernas a lo indio. Josh se deslizó hasta ella y se sentó cerca, pero sin tocarla, y apoyó las manos nerviosamente sobre sus piernas.

-¿Ocurre algo?-inquirió gentilmente ella, sosteniendo su falsa sonrisa a pesar de que era desmentida por la tristeza y el cansancio de sus ojos azul topacio.

-Sí.-suspiró él, sin mirarla aún. Levantó dudosamente la cabeza y la observó.- Quería decirte algo.

-Bien.-aceptó ella, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Al ver que su hermano no hablaba, le instó a continuar, levantándose y paseándose nerviosamente por la habitación mientras miraba de refilón por la ventana.- ¿Y...?

Josh dudó y se levantó también, acercándose, pero como no se le ocurría que decir, y empezaba a deprimirle el hecho de que se sintiera incómodo con su propia hermana, se limitó a agarrarla del hombro para obligarla a volverse y a abrazarla con fuerza. Sophie se sobresaltó por la acción de su hermano, pero le devolvió el abrazo y hundió la cabeza en su pecho. Josh relajó ligeramente los brazos y los dejó caer hasta la cintura de su hermana melliza, inclinando la cabeza para percibir el delicioso olor a vainilla que desprendía especialmente su cabello rubio. Llegó un momento en el que ya no se sabía quién estaba consolando a quien, pero no se separaron aún.

-Te echaba de menos.-susurró Sophie.

-Soph…-comenzó Josh con un hondo suspiro, separándose por completo de ella y retrocediendo unos pasos para mirarla mejor a los ojos.- Lo siento.-antes de que ella abriera la boca, el joven continuó.- Sé que te estado tratando muy mal desde que te Despertaron, pero me parecía que te alejabas de mí, que ya no querrías ser mi hermana… pensé… pensé que te perdía. Y supongo que además envidiaba tus poderes… lo cierto es que aún lo hago.-Josh la miró con la mirada llena de tristeza.- ¡Pero no quiero que dejes de ser mi hermana melliza!-exclamó desesperadamente.- Sólo desearía que nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. O que yo también hubiera sido Despertado; así seríamos iguales y todo sería como antes.-Josh inspiró hondamente.- Bueno, ya me entiendes, pero de todas formas… creo que debería irme.-añadió por lo bajo, acercándose apabulladamente a la puerta.

-Josh.-le llamó Sophie suavemente. Él se volvió a mirarla y ella habló.- No deberías envidiar mis poderes; son horribles, pero de todas formas pronto te Despertarán y todo mejorará... eso espero.-la joven frunció levemente el ceño y finalizó observándole con seriedad.- Y yo siempre seré tu hermana melliza, jamás me perderás.

Josh la observó de lejos y no pudo menos que sonreír. Se acercó de nuevo a ella y dejó las manos sobre sus hombros para volver a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, sintiendo como sus cabellos rubios le cosquilleaban suavemente la mejilla. Sophie también sonrió y se aferró con fuerza a él como si temiera que se desvaneciera, tras lo que se apartó y se puso levemente de puntillas (no olvidemos que era unos cinco centímetros más baja que él) para besarle en la frente.

Josh se lo permitió y tiró de ella hacia la cama, obligándola tiernamente a sentarse con la espalda pegada a la pared, lo cual fue muy fácil dado que Sophie habría hecho cualquier cosa que él le pidiera. El joven se deslizó en la cama y se tumbó a medias, descansando la cabeza en el regazo de su hermana melliza con una leve sonrisa satisfecha. Sophie le observó y le acarició la mejilla distraídamente, desviando la vista hacia él con tanta brusquedad que sus miradas parecieron chocar.

-Todo está bien ahora, ¿verdad?-dijo ella, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Claro.-respondió él, sonriendo burlonamente y apretando con suavidad la mano que le acariciaba.- Siempre.


End file.
